Uno, Dos, Tres, Uno
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Ellos son como uno. [Lemon: los tres a la vez. Ya. Lo dije]


**Universo:** _What If…_

**Spoilers:** _Ninguno._

**Advertencias:** _Lemon. Yaoi y hetero. Trío._

* * *

><p><strong>UNO, DOS, TRES… UNO<strong>

[Viñeta]

Las manos de Naruto se pierden entre las piernas de Sakura. Llegan a lo más íntimo de ella y juegan con el placer, obligándola a pedir más. Ella se sacude con violencia. Los besos, las palabras, las sensaciones son mucho más de lo que ella puede soportar.

Pide clemencia.

Sus ruegos son acallados por un largo y húmedo beso en los labios. Uno que la deja sin respiración y la hace sentir que morirá de asfixia. Pero así siempre son los besos de Sasuke: salvajes, agresivos. Donde no tienes más opción que dejarte dominar.

Con las respiraciones agitadas y los cuerpos sudorosos, entregan lo mejor de sí mismos al otro. Hay tanto qué resarcir. Hay tanto dolor que compensar y tantas lágrimas que cobrar.

Las manos tienen vida propia y Sakura no puede más. Cansada, con la voz rota y su centro empapado, se deshace de Sasuke encima de ella y obliga a Naruto a desocupar el espacio entre sus piernas.

Se entrega a los brazos del rubio momentáneamente. Le echa los brazos encima, le besa con fervor y repite su nombre en medio de gemidos entrecortados durante el beso. Naruto la vuelve a apoyar en la cama en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La lujuria empapa su mirada, pero también el amor.

Sakura sabe que Naruto le ama. Le ha amado desde que era una niña, siempre, sin pausas y constantemente. Pero ahora es diferente, porque es un amor fuerte, posesivo y demandante. De hombre y no de niño. Y ella también le ama. Le ama como una mujer; le ama suave, cariñosa y sumisa, también salvaje. Todo a la vez. Y ambos, Naruto y Sakura, aman a Sasuke. Le aman como se aman entre ellos. Le aman incluso más por todo el tiempo que le echaron de menos. Le aman con intensidad y sin reservas. Le entregan todo aunque corran el riesgo de quedarse sin nada.

A ellos, Sasuke también les ama. Tal vez él jamás ha pronunciado palabras de verdadero afecto. Tal vez no pueda admitirse en voz alta lo que admite en la cama: que les ama y les necesita. Que los quiere a ambos más de lo que puede soportar y los echó de menos.

Pero, a pesar de que los tres son uno solo. Que con besos, caricias y noches llenas de gemidos y sudor, de pasión sin freno y miradas que hablan más que las palabras, Sakura sabe que siempre hay un favorito.

Ella a veces elige a Sasuke, por quien lo ha dado todo desde niña. Otras veces elige a Naruto, que supo cicatrizar las heridas en su corazón. Todo depende de su humor y de su ánimo. Pero nunca excluye a ninguno de los dos en sus pensamientos. Sakura sabe de igual manera que Naruto hace y deshace por razones similares a ella; ambos son como la luna con sus cambios. Pero Sasuke. Sasuke es diferente a los dos. Sasuke podría ser el sol. Siempre igual, siempre allí. Sólo opacado por las nubes, pero nunca desplazado.

Sakura sabe que Sasuke elige a Naruto por encima de ella. Y no porque a ella le quiere menos, sino porque a él le quiere más.

Sasuke prefiere a Naruto porque tiene todo lo que él no pudo ser. Por eso las manos de Sasuke siempre vagan más en el cuerpo de su amigo que en el de ella. Y ella está contenta por eso. Satisfecha porque, incluso así, Sasuke se entrega a ella sin temores, sin dejarla de lado y adorando cada centímetro de su piel, tal como ella hace con él.

Pero más tarde, cuando ella está exhausta de tantas caricias, de tanto placer y con los restos del semen de sus amantes escurriendo todavía por su vagina, tiene el placer de ver a Sasuke entregarse a Naruto. Una imagen que la hace sonreír cálidamente y llevar su mano de vuelta a su entrepierna palpitante.

Porque cuando Naruto está dentro de Sasuke, sus gruñidos dejan de contenerse y su voz resuena por toda la habitación. No se contiene y deja de ser tan duro para permitirse suplicar por más. Más es lo que obtiene, junto con la lengua juguetona de su amante paseando por su cuello. Entonces Sasuke está a punto de llegar al orgasmo y Sakura gatea hasta él, devorando su último aliento con un beso.

* * *

><p><strong>[FINAL]<strong>

**[Notas y aclaraciones]**

**Tengo dos versiones de este fic. Esta y la no porno. De hecho, no sé cómo terminé escribiendo un trío con Naruto dándole a Sasuke y a Sakura.**

**Bien raro.**

**En serio, creo que trabajaré para costearme esa terapia. Bueh, en lo que lo consigo, creo que estaré practicando mis escenas escritas de soft porn porque ésta está para llorar... aunque justifica mucho que es un trío y me parece más difícil que un hetero cualquiera o un homo.**

_**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_

**No olviden entrar a _Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorT_i para noticias de actualizaciones, explicaciones varias y otras chucherías mías.**


End file.
